A musical instrument of the generic type is known from DE 200 06 964 U1. The known musical instrument has a cylindrical, comparatively large main body, with an opening formed at one face end, which permits the sound to be varied by covering this opening with the thumb. The main body is largely not enclosed when held in a person's hand.
On the other hand, musical rhythm instruments referred to as shakers are known in the form of one or more combined egg-shaped housings which, due to their shape, are adapted to the ergonomics of the human hand and are largely enclosed by same.
The known musical instruments of this type, as they are known, for example, from DE 10 2005 032 775.3, have a closed surface, with a variation of the sound being possible in such a way that the longitudinal axis is inclined to a greater or lesser degree while shaking the instrument.